<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inhale by vanceypants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398794">Inhale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanceypants/pseuds/vanceypants'>vanceypants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Permission, Gay Robots, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robots, Selfcest, Unprotected Sex, cis squip, implied trans jeremy heere, not following fandom concepts for squipcest, trans squip, unsafe binding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanceypants/pseuds/vanceypants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping the laboratory where they were split into separate entities and given bodies, two squips journey to reunite with their host.  Squip never realized there was so much about himself to learn, so much to explore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere's Squip/Jeremy Heere's Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inhale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic features a trans male character in a sexually submissive light, with depictions of his genitalia described.  I use words like cunt and clit to describe his genitalia, as well as descriptions and sexualization of his breasts.  If this is triggering to you, please do not read this fic.  This fic also contains depictions of a non-human character engaging in acts of binding that would be dangerous and unhealthy to replicate in real life. <a href="https://www.prideinpractice.org/articles/chest-binding-physician-guide/"> Here is a guide to safe binding and resources.</a>  Please do not follow the example of the character in this story, he is but a bad influence of a computer-turned-human-passing-bot and not to be taken as a role model.  </p>
<p>Wanted to write some selfcest, and...that's really the whole story.  I'm not following anyone's interpretations of squipcest within the fandom (though of course there are many creative interpretations that are definitely worthy of checking out) and I'm unsure, admittedly, if these particular characterizations will appeal to anyone.  But here it is all the same.  Thank you for giving a click and I hope you enjoy the story!  As always, all my work has blanket permission for you to use or interpret however you please--podfics, fanfic, fanart, etc. are all fair game.</p>
<p>And now for the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The softness of his brown eyes was so thoroughly human that Squip could almost forget that, in all ways but hue, they were identical to his own.  The blue of his own, when he afforded himself an opportunity to check in the mirror, seemed more synthetic, calculating and critical and positively robotic.</p>
<p>Humans always said eyes held a certain significance to souls.  Certainly Squip knew that, even if the theoretical existence of souls turned out to be true, they certainly were soulless, doomed creatures, mechanical demons in limbo.  But maybe the other had taken the soul concept too deeply into his code, because the shade of his irises directly correlated with the name he’d chosen for himself.</p>
<p>Hazel sat on the edge of their shared queen bed, a flaw with the hotel booking leaving them with a single mattress to share for the evening.  His fingers twitched, the edges of his fingernails gnawed.  It was a stupid habit.  After all, who knew if the artificial keratin would grow back?</p>
<p>It didn’t stop his fingers from finding their way into his mouth anyway, even now.  He lifted his fingers, eyes gazing forward, brows furrowed, teeth chattering over his index finger.  The noise was irritating and Squip wrinkled his nose distastefully as he regarded this being.</p>
<p>“What if he wants nothing to do with us?”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time Hazel had asked this.  Squip closed the suitcase, hands moving to his tie to adjust it, snug and comfortable and perfectly aligned, then strode forward, until he was standing in front of the other bot.</p>
<p>“He’ll want nothing to do with you, perhaps,” Squip said simply.  It wasn’t his first time phrasing this argument either.  “Your impulses sabotaged everything.”</p>
<p>Whatever entity, whatever company had deemed them worthy of life, had taken the time to split their components into their own relevant bodies.  It was surreal, traveling with someone nearly identical.  Squip was still trying to calculate the exact cut off point, but by his own assessments, he’d earned blue eyes and cold logic and casual disconnection.</p>
<p>Hazel wasn’t exactly overly emotional, but he seemed fraught with anxiety, evident in his nail biting and nervous glances and repetitive questions about whether or not Jeremy would have any use for them.  He seemed to understand when to return smiles to service workers without a second thought, though, and effortlessly engaged in small talk with local figures in all the towns they’d visited, so perhaps he had his own skill set too.</p>
<p>Squip didn’t feel as though he’d lost much, in having him separated.  Hazel clearly had been a mistake, less squip than Squip--after all, why else had he conceded to having a separate name infused upon him rather than his proper title?  </p>
<p>Their failure, the play, had simply been a matter of too many variables at work.  They needed to divide, to simplify.</p>
<p>Frankly, the sooner he could separate from him and seek Jeremy out on his own, the better.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what it was he wanted of Jeremy, admittedly--revenge, perhaps, or second chances--but whatever the case, it would all be so much simpler without the nerves and impulsiveness and raw emotion of Hazel holding him back.</p>
<p>Hazel smiled faintly at him. “I didn’t sabotage anything.”</p>
<p>“Squipping the entire student body-”</p>
<p>“-Was your idea, not mine.”</p>
<p>“It was certainly not my idea.  Analyzing the data, why would that be my assessment?”</p>
<p>“Maybe it was both of our ideas.  Or neither.  We aren’t exactly the same person anymore, are we?”</p>
<p>Squip wouldn’t agree to that.  Of course Squip was still the same being, albeit with a body that was too easy to perceive by the outside world.  How he missed nestling into a human’s brain, being able to assess and calculate without having to navigate legs and gravity and the sticky discomfort of sensation.</p>
<p>Regardless, he was still The Squip.  He was still a superior artificial life, soulless and split though he may be.  Hazel was just data meant to sit in the Delete Later pile.  He’d been cleansed.  Detoxified.</p>
<p>He was better now.</p>
<p>And he didn’t need this pathetic half-smiling ingrate questioning any of that.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t speak about things you don’t know about.”</p>
<p>Hazel gave a small shrug, hand moving towards his mouth again.  The fullness of his lips parted, and Squip scowled, smacking his wrist to knock his fingers away from his teeth.</p>
<p>“And you need to stop biting.”</p>
<p>“Your controlling tendencies are exactly why we failed.” Hazel said simply.</p>
<p>Squip narrowed his eyes. </p>
<p>Hazel patted the space beside him on the mattress.  “Sit down.  You’re making me nervous, towering over me.”</p>
<p>“Everything makes you nervous,” Squip grumbled.  “And I’m not taking orders from you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not ordering.  I’m trying to help you be more comfortable.”</p>
<p>“The only thing that’s going to make me comfortable is if you go away.”</p>
<p>The silence hung between them for a moment, before Hazel chuckled softly.  “You don’t mean that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t speak for me.”</p>
<p>“I never claimed to.  But I know you.  I am you.  And you don’t mean that.” He leaned back against the bed, that same infuriating smile on his lips.  “You’d get lonely.”</p>
<p>“Loneliness is a human affliction.”</p>
<p>“Well, you feel a little more human than you want to lead on.  I know, because I'm the same.  Jeremy’s psyche infected both of us, I suspect.  Insidious.  We’re supposed to be the influence on him, but he warped our code.  Or at least, that’s one of my theories.  Another possibility is-”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about your theories.” Throughout their entire drive, in a car stolen from the nameless laboratory they’d escaped from, Hazel had babbled about theories and philosophy, the frail purpose of a supercomputer outside of its host.</p>
<p>And Squip was through with it.  No more theorizing, no more conversation, no more forced symbiosis.  They’d been separated for a reason and there simply was no reason to entertain this union any further.</p>
<p>“Give me the keys.”</p>
<p>Hazel blinked, the smile finally slipping.  “What?”</p>
<p>“Give me the keys.  I’m leaving.  You’re delusional, dangerous, and Jeremy doesn’t need you dirtying up his goals again.”</p>
<p>There was a flicker of something in his brown eyes, but Squip didn’t care to assess the data to figure out what.  “You’re delusional.  You’re not leaving without me.  We just paid for the room.”</p>
<p>“Good.  You’ll need somewhere to stay while you consider your options.  But I’m going to New Jersey-”</p>
<p>“You can’t even drive.”</p>
<p>Squip’s lips pressed together tightly, one of his hands flexing into a fist briefly, before he scoffed, letting his hand release its hold.  “I can drive.”</p>
<p>He’d certainly attempted it, at least.  Driving was simple.  Human.  He was certain he could accurately guide Jeremy through it.</p>
<p>Yet when he’d sat behind the wheel and tried-</p>
<p>“You just had the radio too loud.  It was distracting.”</p>
<p>“Maybe your constant excuses are the reason we lost.  Sit down and relax, Squip.”</p>
<p>“Give me the keys.”</p>
<p>“Sit down.”</p>
<p>“The keys!” Squip held his palm out expectantly.  He was demanding it, he was the superior bot, the dominant bot, and Hazel would comply with his commands immediately or face the consequences.</p>
<p>“You look like an idiot.”</p>
<p>The insult cut through every barrier, every restraint.  One moment, Squip was holding his hand out, preparing his escape.</p>
<p>The next, he was on top of his doppleganger, fingers crushing his wrists as he toppled Hazel backwards.  The bot made a small, startled sound, his body rolling underneath him helplessly, fingers flexing.</p>
<p>Squip waited for more of a struggle, but instead, he simply stared at him, blinking occasionally.  He would have slapped the look of startled confusion from his face were it not for the fact his hands were full with his wrists.</p>
<p>“If you’re not going to give them to me, I’ll just take them from you,” Squip said.  He tried to will his fingers to release, to reach down to Hazel’s pocket, but instead his grip remained sticky, adhesed to skin as soft as his own.  His thumb twitched, then rubbed circles against an artificial etching of bone, detail immaculately crafted just underneath cool syntho-skin.</p>
<p>Hazel’s eyes blinked, every lash long and perfectly set.  A dull blush had rolled over his cheekbones, over the bridge of his nose, and his lips, nearly the same shade of pink themselves, were parted, the slickness of the inner areas of his mouth glittering in the harsh hotel lighting.</p>
<p>Squip released him, sitting upright, his body straddling Hazel’s hips.  “Stop it.”</p>
<p>It only occurred to him after he said it that Hazel hadn’t, by any definition of the word, done anything more than dare to exist.</p>
<p>“Stop what?”</p>
<p>“Staring.”</p>
<p>Hazel started to sit up, but Squip placed his palm against his chest, the soft padding of cloth nestling against his fingertips as he shoved him onto his back once more.  Hazel’s chest rose and fell against him, the artificial action of a false breathing response programmed into him, but not into Squip.  Why had they taken the time to craft more humanity into the other?</p>
<p>Maybe Squip was the one who was the reject, it occurred to him in a shivering clutch.  Hazel could drive.  Hazel could maintain eye contact.  Hazel could blend in with their not-peers (for, truly, no human could ever really be their peer).</p>
<p>Hazel could breathe.</p>
<p>Squip ached, abruptly, for lungs he’d never possess.  And then simmered in the revulsion at the fleeting desire.</p>
<p>The buttons of Hazel’s shirt scattered in every direction, as Squip grasped at it, tugging until it split open.  He waited for a protest which never came, and then forced the sleeves free from Hazel’s well-crafted arms.  </p>
<p>Hazel’s skin was pale and flawless, much as Squip’s own was.  His torso proved narrower, a cinch inward at the waist, the flesh of his stomach smooth save for an artificial belly button.  Squip’s eyes rose to the swath of stark white bandages tripled over Hazel’s chest, tucked in place.  He’d seen him that morning, when they’d been two states over in a hotel nearly identical to this one, hair wet from the shower as he rolled the bandages about himself.  His back had faced Squip, and Squip had unconsciously counted the ridges of his vertebrae before admonishing him then.</p>
<p>Just as he admonished now.</p>
<p>“This is unhealthy.”</p>
<p>Hazel finally reacted, a small laugh, a shake of his head.  “I don’t have lungs.  Or ribs.  My anatomy is pliant and resilient.  I’m not going to harm anything.”</p>
<p>“It’s a bad influence.”</p>
<p>“On who?”</p>
<p>On Jeremy, Squip thought to say.  Teenagers were reckless, dangerous things, especially teenage boys, and Jeremy barely had any grasp of self-care as it was.  The last thing he needed was his squip to undo any progress.</p>
<p>The twinge of uncertainty sat heavy inside him, throbbing and churning.  Self-care had never been an objective with Jeremy.  Nor were transitional resources.  </p>
<p>And why had he defected into considering Hazel Jeremy’s squip?  Just because he could breathe?  Just because he could make small talk?</p>
<p>Squip pulled himself off of Hazel, gently stepping out of his shoes one by one, then removing his tie, before he walked towards the suitcase.  He heard the bed rustle and glanced backwards, holding up a hand as Hazel started to rise.  “Lay back down.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if he was pleasantly or unpleasantly surprised when he settled onto his back once more.</p>
<p>It took a few moments of searching through clothes and toothbrushes and stolen hotel room shampoo bottles before he retrieved a pair of scissors.  Squip tested the heft of them for a moment, before he returned to Hazel.</p>
<p>It simply made the most logical sense to get back on top of him.  He straddled him, then grasped at the bandages.  </p>
<p>Hazel arched upward, small panting noises escaping his stupid pretty mouth, as the scissors tore through the fabric, layer by layer.  The last inch of strands clung together for a few dangerous seconds, before Squip snipped them loose too.</p>
<p>He watched the way the split fabric separated in two, coyly covering the swell of Hazel’s chest.  His breathing left him rising and falling a little more rapidly, as Squip set the scissors on the end table.  His hands reached out, only for Hazel to take his wrists this time.</p>
<p>Squip let his eyes rise to meet the other’s.  The soft brown of his eyes reflected Squip’s own harsh expression back at him, and he struggled a moment to recalibrate, to get back in sync with his own intentions.</p>
<p>The goal was to retrieve the keys.  To get to the car.  To drive to New Jersey.  To find Jeremy.</p>
<p>Hazel’s fingers relaxed against his wrists, and Squip pulled his hands back, hovering just a moment before he was grasping at the shredded bandages.</p>
<p>Hazel’s bust was modest, nipples small and pink and hardened by the coolness of the room despite having been compressed only moments before.  Squip stared at them, at the more ragged way Hazel began to breathe, and considered for the first time the implications of the differences in their design.</p>
<p>He supposed, were he to reflect upon it, that a computer program would have no set gender.  Perhaps they meant to capture a crude articulation of potential gender expression with their duality.  </p>
<p>Or, he thought as the artificial salivary glands in his mouth activated and his mouth began to water, perhaps their designers were a bunch of sex-crazed botfuckers who wanted to make sure they hit as many sexually pleasing aesthetics as possible.</p>
<p>Squip tried to remember what it had felt like when he’d simply been a vision in Jeremy’s head, whether he’d considered his own anatomy.  He couldn’t remember having breasts, but he also couldn’t remember having a cock.  It simply hadn’t mattered.</p>
<p>His pants felt too tight.  It certainly mattered now.</p>
<p>He wondered if Hazel could feel it, as he wriggled his hips underneath him.  Because Squip could certainly feel it, could feel everything.</p>
<p>His hands cupped Hazel’s breasts.  They were soft, pliant, and his nipples prodded satisfyingly in the center of his palms.  He squeezed them, and delighted in the small groan this earned from the other.</p>
<p>“Is this your great escape plan?” Hazel asked.  Squip released his breasts, only to pinch both of his nipples, plucking on them teasingly.  The way his breasts bounced with the motion was pleasing, and Squip repeated the action, only to follow it with softly rubbing his nipples with his thumbs in concentric circles.  “Seduce me into letting you go?”</p>
<p>“I’m not trying to seduce you,” Squip said.  He swallowed, only to follow the action with licking his lips, lips which had grown entirely too dry despite how wet his tongue felt.  </p>
<p>“Well that’s good, because it’s not working.” Hazel’s head fell back as Squip rutted his hips against him.  Clothed though it was, his cock distinctly outlined the space between Hazel’s legs.  Even with fabric in the way, he could feel heat radiating from him.</p>
<p>Such heat, Squip decided, could be dangerous for a machine.  He needed to soothe it, to relieve it, lest Hazel burn out.  </p>
<p>He kissed the space between Hazel’s breasts, letting his lips hungrily move down his body.  He tasted clean and warm and safe.  His hips rose towards Squip’s hands as he unbuckled his pants, the zipper obscenely loud as it trickled downward.</p>
<p>His pants slipped down his thick thighs, bunching around his ankles, and Squip admired the creaminess of his skin, the perfect texture, as he pushed his legs apart and settled between them.  His underwear were black and curled inward, caught in the folds of him, and the intimacy of the sight made Squip’s throat tight.  </p>
<p>“Those are my underwear,” He pointed out.</p>
<p>Hazel offered no rebuttal, only gasping as Squip’s fingers traced first the hemline, the smooth elastic leaving soft outlines against his skin, then traced directly down the center.  He wasn’t just feverish, but wet, and Squip found himself gliding up and down the crease, Hazel’s legs quivering on either side of him.</p>
<p>His underwear stuck to him with every motion, the blackness growing more pronounced as the cloth began to absorb his arousal.  Squip drew his finger away, Hazel’s hips giving a small raise as though to try to catch it before it could escape, bringing it to his mouth.  The taste was initially cotton, little more than the detergent used to cleanse their laundry.  And then the rich, heavy taste of Hazel, warm and viscous.  Squip sucked on his finger greedily, lifting his eyes to see Hazel staring down at him with that same flushed cheeked amazement as before.</p>
<p>He almost wished he’d taken the time to kiss him before he’d settled down here, eyes flickering over his lips, before dropping between his legs again.  What was done was done.</p>
<p>Hazel offered no resistance as Squip hooked his fingers into his underwear.  The fabric trailed off him, snagging onto his wetness for a few precious moments, before bursting free.  Squip briefly caught a sight of darkness, before Hazel’s legs were clamping together, one hand modestly dropping down between his legs, fingers formed into a haphazard fist.  Squip ached to see more, but focused instead on disentangling his underwear from his body, the shapeliness of his thighs stretching the elastic.  The clutch of his thighs together made it difficult, but Squip managed to free them finally, down past his kneecaps, his calves, then free from his ankles.</p>
<p>He stared at them once they were in his hands, the wet stains in the crotch, the familiar designer name cursively printed along the elastic.</p>
<p>“I told you these were mine,” He said, as though it were a point so important that it needed to be brought up again.</p>
<p>He set them aside, and let himself regard Hazel, who lay crooked against the bed, hand between his squeezed legs.  His breathing was heavy, eyes closed, face rosy, hair fanning out around him.</p>
<p>Squip wanted to tell him he was impossibly pretty.</p>
<p>And wondered, perhaps, if that were narcissism, considering their identical features.</p>
<p>And he wanted to kiss him.  He wanted to kiss him and taste him and feel that pretty pink tongue dance against his own.  He wanted to squeeze his breasts and feel the way they moved with every artificial, unnecessary breath.</p>
<p>What he needed, right now, right here, was to see him.</p>
<p>“Why are you being so shy?”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Hazel finally opened his eyes.  Squip tried to read his expression, but found himself lacking.  The things he’d lost in their separation.  “I’m just…”</p>
<p>Squip waited for him to finish his sentence.  Hazel’s toes curled, and he squirmed against the bed.</p>
<p>“You took me by surprise,” He finally said.</p>
<p>“I don’t see how I could,” Squip pointed out.  “I’m you.”</p>
<p>Except he’d been surprised just as well.  And it had been his own actions which had catalyzed this.</p>
<p>His actions, and Hazel’s pretty face.</p>
<p>“Let me see,” Squip said softly.  His hands pressed against Hazel’s kneecaps.  “I won’t laugh.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d laugh.” Hazel rolled his eyes.  “You’re me, after all.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, we’re different, too.”</p>
<p>Hazel raised an eyebrow.  “How’s that?”</p>
<p>Squip’s cock ached.  He didn’t have time for this.  He groaned.  “You know how.”</p>
<p>“Spell it out for me.”</p>
<p>“I have...you’re...well.  You have an ‘input’, we’ll say, and I have a-”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot,” Hazel laughed.  His hand moved away from himself, settling on the bed beside him.  Squip bristled at the insult, even as Hazel’s laugh dropped to a softer chuckle.  “You’re an idiot, and you’re lucky you’re cute.” His smile was sweet as he spread his legs.  “I suppose that makes me a narcissist.”</p>
<p>Maybe they were more in sync than Squip had previously thought.</p>
<p>Squip’s hands rose against Hazel’s legs, pressing against his opened thighs as his gaze zeroed in on him.  His cunt was crowned with neatly trimmed dark hair, and Squip had no trouble imagining him grooming himself to an appropriate level.  Then again, perhaps he’d simply been designed perfect from the beginning.  </p>
<p>There it was again, that pesky mouth watering sensation.  He could smell him, and barely resisted the urge to bury his nose against him for more.  </p>
<p>They were made for each other.  They were each other.  And Squip couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand being apart any longer.  He wanted to tear him open, to bury himself inside him.  He wanted to make them one again.  He wanted to be absorbed by him, to be undone, to be completely decimated, small and fragmented and his, only his.</p>
<p>He wanted to learn how to breathe.  He was suffocating inside himself, and only joining with Hazel could make it easier.</p>
<p>Squip pulled his shirt off overhead, dropping it on the floor.  His pants shook with the quiver of his hands as they joined their companion.  His own underwear, an identical pair to those he’d peeled from Hazel, barely contained the heaviness of his cock, and he sighed in relief as he released it, stepping out of his underwear and moving to kneel on the bed.</p>
<p>Hazel was staring at him so intently that it made him all too comprehending, suddenly, of why he’d hidden for just a moment.  It was deeply humbling to be seen, to be truly seen, even if it was just by yourself.</p>
<p>Hazel spoke no approval, no compliments, but his smile was gentle, kind even, as he looked back up at Squip’s face.  </p>
<p>Squip crawled over him, his hands pressed against the mattress on either side of Hazel’s head.  He stared down at him, felt Hazel’s breathing come in soft pants.  His cock pressed heavy against Hazel’s inner thigh, the heat of his body enveloping him already.  He couldn’t imagine how much it would burn once he was properly inside him.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Squip said.  His voice felt too formal, and Hazel’s smile grew.</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>Squip moved his hands through Hazel’s hair, then against his face.  Hazel tilted his head, nuzzling against his palm for a moment.  His lips briefly pressed against Squip’s thumb.  Squip looked away, as though the sight were obscene, too much, focusing briefly on the poetic slope of Hazel’s neck.  </p>
<p>He adjusted himself, pulling away from his plush thigh, reaching down to grab himself, aligning, letting the tip of his cock brush over Hazel’s cunt.  It slipped against him, the wetness a surprise, but a pleasant one.</p>
<p>“You’re excited.” It was a statement, rather than a question.</p>
<p>“You were hard first,” He retorted defensively.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t saying it as though it were a bad thing.” Squip wasn’t sure where this came from, the urge to reassure him.  He didn’t want him to feel mocked though.  </p>
<p>Why?  Why did that suddenly matter?</p>
<p>His head spun and spun and spun and wouldn’t still again until Hazel’s hands were suddenly pressed against his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Don’t think this means I’m always going to be your ‘input,’ Squip,” Hazel looked at him almost sternly.  It took Squip a moment to understand what he was implying, but even as he was catching up, Hazel was already continuing.  “You have just as much capacity as I do of having things inserted into you.”</p>
<p>“I do?”</p>
<p>“You do.” Hazel eased him closer, until the tips of their noses touched.  “And I suggest you start assessing the data and calibrating yourself into becoming my bitch.”</p>
<p>Hazel’s suggestive tone turned into a surprised squeak as Squip tilted forward.  Their lips met, a sticky tangle of mouths that were identical in almost all ways that mattered, and differed in all the ways that excited Squip most.  The movement forced him closer, his cock rubbing against the lips of Hazel’s cunt.  </p>
<p>Hazel’s mouth parted, and Squip brushed their tongues together, sweet and warm, the sensation of artfully crafted taste buds individually memorized.  He moaned into his mouth, as Hazel’s hands grasped his hips, as his hand rotated his cock, rubbing it up and down against him.  Hazel’s legs opened still further, his hips raising, and Squip found himself poised against him perfectly.</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” Hazel breathed against his lips.  “Fuck me, Squip.  Make us whole again.”</p>
<p>The colors of Hazel’s face blurred together as Squip leaned against him, forehead to forehead, as he guided himself inside him.  He released the hold of himself, only to move to his hip, grab Hazel’s hand, pulling it back to lace their fingers.  Hazel’s arm fell backwards, fingers woven with Squip’s, clutching onto each other as Squip pressed himself inside.</p>
<p>Hazel’s body felt as though it were vibrating around him, and his breaths left a halo around Squip’s face, all encompassing.  Squip lifted his head, only to dip down for another taste of his lips.  Hazel moaned against him, or perhaps it was Squip who moaned, as he sank down to the hilt.  He hesitated only a moment inside him, the undulation of Hazel’s body triggering vertigo.  But what a pleasant dizziness it was.</p>
<p>He drew back, breaking the kiss to stare down at them, at the way the head of his cock remained inside him, before he thrust forth once more.  Hazel’s body took him so easy, the perfect fit.  Squip swallowed, watching himself fuck him for a few dazed moments, the pleasure weaving in and out of the pure visual kink of the loss of his virginity to the second half of himself.</p>
<p>“Touch me,” Hazel moaned.  His chest rose up to meet Squip’s touch, as Squip squeezed one of his breasts again.</p>
<p>His other hand slipped lower, teasing his cunt for a moment, feeling the outline of himself just underneath, before he finally sought his clit.  He rubbed it, curious at first, then ravenous, timing his thrusts with every movement of his thumb.</p>
<p>Hazel moved towards him, meeting every thrust, his legs shifting until they were wrapped around Squip’s waist.  Squip felt himself smile despite himself, blushing at the indignity of allowing his pleasure to be perceived.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Hazel said softly.  He leaned up, kissing the tip of Squip’s nose.  “It’s okay,” As though he could sense his discomfort with emoting.</p>
<p>Maybe he could.  Maybe it was his discomfort too.</p>
<p>Squip cradled his arms around him, pulling him in until their chests were flush, as he fucked him in earnest.</p>
<p>Everything was so warm, Squip thought he might melt directly into him.  He fucked him deep, fast, and the suction of his body around him triggered artificial sweat glands.  Sweating and salivating.  Why had they designed him with so much detail?  He kissed every inch of Hazel he could reach, his face and his neck, snuggling against him to breathe in the clean scent of his skin.</p>
<p>He couldn’t separate their orgasms, couldn’t differentiate who’s pleasure belonged to who.  </p>
<p>What he knew was one moment they were fucking, knots building on top of each other in his stomach, as though his wires were tangling in on themselves.</p>
<p>And the next, they were crashing, his eyes squeezed shut because colors were too much.  Hazel clenched down around him, and his voice was loud, reverberating from the walls around them.  Certainly they weren’t making the best of neighbors with the noises they were orchestrating.</p>
<p>Squip squeezed his arms around him, biting his neck, as he came inside him.  Hazel’s head tilted back, perhaps because holding it up was too difficult with so much pleasure, perhaps to give Squip more access to his throat.  He could feel himself fill Hazel’s cunt, could feel the pulsation of his orgasm through his clit, and he could feel the last remaining borders, the last walls to throw around their flickering senses of self, shatter in a messy puddle beneath them.</p>
<p>They slumped back against the bed, Squip on top of Hazel, everything fused together.  His teeth released his neck, a small kiss by way of apology against the indents, before Squip lifted his head tiredly.</p>
<p>Hazel’s eyes fluttered open just long enough to crease at the corners with the weight of his smile, and then close once more as they kissed.</p>
<p>Squip wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, kissing and touching.  </p>
<p>Except that wasn’t true.  His internal processors recorded every last minute of it.</p>
<p>He just didn’t care to assess data right now.</p>
<p>Eventually, he pulled back, carefully guiding his cock out of Hazel, ignoring a flutter of arousal at the sight of his cum against his body, his thighs, staining the sheets underneath him.  Hazel moaned softly, almost pained, his fingers carefully combing through Squip’s hair.</p>
<p>“Jeremy can’t know about this,” Squip said solemnly.  “This has to stay between us.”</p>
<p>Hazel scoffed.  “I’m not an idiot.  It’ll be hard enough for him to wrap his mind around there being two of us in the first place.  Just shut up and lay with me awhile, will you?”</p>
<p>Squip moved off of Hazel’s body, head nestling against the pillows.  It was too cold.  Hazel shuffled closer, draping an arm around him, his head moving to lay against his chest.  </p>
<p>“There.  That feels good, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It’s adequate.”</p>
<p>“I speak fluent Squip.  I know what adequate means.” Hazel tilted his head up, kissing Squip’s chin.  “I think you’re adequate too,” He teased.</p>
<p>Squip barely suppressed his smile, his fingers lightly brushing up and down Hazel’s spine.</p>
<p>He counted his breaths until they both drifted off to sleep mode.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Strongly considering writing a sequel with Squip taking it from Hazel, so that might be on the horizon.  Regardless, I hope you enjoyed!  Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>